gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Raymond LXIX
Sir Raymond The Sixty-Ninth (Sir Ray for short) is a random character in ''Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories'', ''Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill'' and ''Los Santos Chronicles''. Biography Raymond, who refers to call himself "Sir Ray", is a middle-aged man with a strong British accent, that wears a knight armor costume. Ray believes dragons exist and claims he has fought against them numerous of times. Ray also claims to be the sixty-ninth Sir Raymond in his family and seems to be unfamiliar with even the most common of technology, calling telephones "talk tubes". Events in North Yankton Stories Tommy Bell encounters Ray twice in Ludendorff. First he meets Ray when he's trying to find a princess. Ray puts Tommy to take him to hospital, where he gets in a conflict with local gangsters. Tommy saves Ray, who pays 100 pounds for his services. Later Tommy meets Ray outside the hospital. This time Ray wants to slay the giant Beaver and free Ludendorff from its cluches. Tommy takes Ray to the beaver. Ray prepares to swing his sword, but is run over by a bus. Events in King of The Hill Ray survives from the incident and relocates in Sandy Shores where he meets Miklos Lipton. Ray tells Miklos about the dragons, but he won't take Ray seriously. Ray claims he has seen one a couple nights back at Mount Gordo. Ray was drinking strange tasted firewater with his "friends" called Flanellis when it happened. Ray wants to prove Miklos dragons do exist, and they go meet Ray's companions. Flanellis are anything but happy seeing Ray, blaming him for blowing up their merchandise. They attack Ray, but are killed by Miklos. Sometime later, Miklos encounter Ray again. Ray says he's located a book with golden covers, that contain fact information about dragons. The book though is in a shack owned by mentally unstable rednecks. Miklos gets the book for Ray, which contains gibberish. Ray claims it's an ancient code language only he can translate. Ray says he'll read the book through and will contact Miklos when something comes up. Miklos receives a phone call from a man named Hector Flanelli, the leader of Flanelli mob, who swears vengeance on Miklos for killing his only son and several of his men. Ray "translates" the writings, and he and Miklos go to a cove near RON Wind Farm. According to Ray, the book says the cave at the cove is a lair of a dragon. Miklos and Ray go into the cave and find Flanelli Mob's smuggling base. They try kill the duo, but Miklos to kill them instead. The dragon is revealed to be a Dozer. Ray realizes there's no dragon, gets saf, and sits silent in the cave as Miklos goes away. After 2 in-game days, Ray will send Miklos a text message saying:'' eil a si ytilaeR''. Events in Los Santos Chronicles In 2014, one year after encountering Miklos and realizing there are no dragons, Ray seems to have come to his senses and is now living an ordinary life in Los Santos. He's married, has an infant baby boy and a small grocery store in East Vinewood. Flanelli Mob, hasn't forgotten about him, however, and are constantly bullying him and making him pay them protection money. Ray can be encountered by any of the protagonists. The objectives of his missions are same for all, but the conversations between the protagonists and Ray differ. First Mission Penelope Cash Penelope meets Ray by his store. Ray tells her his story from dragon hunting to coming to his senses and constituting a family. Penelope feels sorry for the old man when she learns about his difficult relationship with the Flanellis, and when they arrive to collect their protection money, Penelope kills them for Ray. Ray is thankful to Penelope and tries to give her some cash, but she declines and wishes him luck in his new life. MacDonald Dalton Mac meets Ray by his store. Ray recalls his lifestory and Mac stops by to listen, for some reason. Ray eventually mentions the Flanellis and asks MacDonald to take care of them when they arrive next time. Mac waits for the Flanellis to arrive and kills them when they do. Ray hopes Flanellis won't blame him from an attack of a random crook and rewards Mac with 200$. Lloyd Tederev Lloyd meets Ray by his store. He doesn't give a damn about Ray's sob stories and tries to get him off him. Ray begs Lloyd to solve his Flanelli trouble and promises 1000$ if he does so. Lloyd eventually promises to kill Ray's loan sharks if he gets the payment in advance. Ray gives Lloyd the money and he begins to wait. Flanelli loan sharks arrive soon after and Lloyd kills them as promised. Ray is thankful, but Lloyd couldn't care less. Second Mission and Fate Penelope Cash Penelope encounters Ray at Galileo Observatory. Ray is standing on the ledge, ready to jump. Flanellis blamed him for the deaths of their loan sharks and burned down his store. His new life was a failure. Penelope then has 2 choices: She can let Ray kill himself. Penelope tells him she's not really a psychiatrist and don't know how to help him. Ray claims everything is worthless and drops down, falling to his death. Or she can talk him out of it. Penelope makes Ray think about his wife and son, which causes Ray to change his mind and proclaim he has something worth living after all. MacDonald Dalton Mac encounters Ray at Galileo Observatory. Ray is standing on the ledge, ready to jump. Flanellis blamed him for the deaths of their loan sharks and burned down his store. His new life was a failure. Mac then has 2 choices: He can let Ray kill himself. Ray claims everything is worthless and drops down, falling to his death. Or he can talk him out of it. Mac quickly pulls Ray down from the ledge, which causes him to thank Mac a thousand times. Lloyd Tederev Lloyd encounters Ray at Galileo Observatory. Ray is standing on the ledge, ready to jump. Flanellis blamed him for the deaths of their loan sharks and burned down his store. His new life was a failure. Lloyd then has 2 choices: He can let Ray kill himself. Lloyd pushes Ray, who falls to his death. Or he can talk him out of it. Lloyd tells Ray to think everything through one last time. Ray remembers his family, wonders what he was thinking and climbs down. Legacy Should the player persuade Ray not to commit suicide, a couple of in-game days later, Ray will call the protagonist who passed his second encounter and thanks him/her for saving him. Penelope wishes he'll do great things now that he's given another chance, Mac obviously doesn't say a thing and Lloyd tells him remove his number. Mission Appearances North Yankton Stories *2 Random encounters King of The Hill *There Be Dragons (Boss) *Dragon Hunt (Boss) *Dragon Slayers (Boss) Los Santos Chronicles *A New Life (Boss) *Of Life and Death (Boss/Death (Optional)) Category:Characters in King of The Hill Category:Characters Category:Strangers & Freaks